diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Elfenbeinturm/Der dreizehnte Vortrag
thumb|right|300px (Vortrag vom 25. September 2013, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Völkerkunde I : Die Draenei Gyldor schaut von links nach rechts und wieder nach links. „Kann mich denn jeder hören und im besten Fall auch sehen?“ Die Mehrheit der Gäste nickt lächelnd. „Hervorragend, dann wollen wir auch beginnen.“ Gyldor klatscht die Hände zusammen und reibt sie kurz. „Es scheint schon eine Weile her zu sein, dass ich hier vorne stand. Umso mehr freue ich mich einige alte und einige neue Gesichter hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Das Thema heute ist vieleicht ein wenig... hm... esoterisch, aber dafür denke ich viele können einiges erfahren was bislang neu für sie war. Wie immer bitte ich darum sich zu melden bei Fragen zum Verständnis und Fragen die vom Thema fort führen am Ende zu stellen.“ Ilûvatar schmunzelt bei Gyldors Worten und macht ein Notizbuch und einen Stift bereit. „Heute beginnen wir, so es bei den Zuhörern gut ankommt, eine Reihe über die Geschichte der einzelnen Völker, die das Schicksal dieser Welt bestimmen oder verderben. Beginnen will ich mit den Draenei, einem Volk dass uns vieleicht von allen am fremdesten erscheint und dessen Geschichte trotzdem weit mehr mit unserer verwoben ist als etwa die Zwerge oder Gnome.“ Miraley murmelt erstaunt: „Achso?“ „Wir als aufrechte Helden der Horde sind ja erst einmal verpflichtet jeden Draenei für einen Feind zu halten... und oft genug mag das sogar stimmen. Dennoch sind die Draenei der Allianz nur ein Teil des Volkes. Bevor ich dort beginne wo es mir immer am ratsamsten erscheint: am Anfang, habe ich eine Frage.“ Vergorn hebt eine Braue und neigt seinen Kopf etwas schief. „Wer von den Anwesenden war schon einmal in der Scherbenwelt?“ Derallion hebt die Hand, Vergorn, Sylbanerion, Eryne, Ilûvatar, Rianelas und viele weitere heben die Hände. Gyldor schaut durchs Publikum und nickt hier und da. „Die Geschichte der Draenei ist zwangsläufig auch ein wenig die Geschichte der Scherbenwelt..., oder Draenors wie die Draenei sie nennen. Vieles wird bekannt klingen, vieleicht überraschen und vieleicht erklären. Aber beginnen wir wie versprochen am Anfang und dazu müssen wir weit weit zurück. Gehen wir tausend Jahre zurück... zweitausend... dreitausend... Lassen wir Arathor hinter uns und die Gründung von Silbermond und selbst am Krieg der Ahnen ziehen wir vorbei. Die Geschichte der Draenei beginnt vor ganzen 25000 Jahren... über den Daumen. Wir wollen da nicht kleinlich sein.“ Ilûvatar ´s Stirn legt sich immer mehr in Falten, während der Stift hektisch über das Papier tanzt. Enadrielle zieht für einen Augenblick ihre Augenbrauen hoch, lauscht dann aufmerksam Gyldor. Eliphas hebt den knochigen Daumen. *Könnte hinkommen!* gibt er grollend und rufend sein "Fachwissen" dazu. „Damals gab es zwischen den Sternen und weit von hier weg eine Welt mit dem Namen Argus. Argus war bewohnt von einem Volk das in Gestalt den heutigen Draenei wohl gleich kam, doch hatten sie noch einen anderen Namen, die Eredar.“ Miraley haucht leise: „Ohh die Legenden von Argus.“ '' ''Ilûvatar ´s Ohren zucken. Sarami hebt die Hand. Gyldor schaut kurz zu Iluvatar ob ein Einwurf kommt und nickt Sarami zu. Ilûvatar ´s Hand hebt sich tatsächlich. Gyldor schmunzelt. „Ihr wart schneller als der alte Mann.“ „Handelt es sich dabei um dieselben Eredar die wir kennen?“ Ilûvatar schmunzelt leicht. „Hmpf ... der Jugend den Vortritt.“ „Wörtlich oder sinnbildlich?“ Sarami ergänzt: „Die Dämonen zu denen Archimonde gehörte, meine ich. Wörtlich, denke ich.“ „Es sind im Grunde dieselben... und teilweise ein und dieselben.“ Gyldor nickt Ilûvatar zu. „Ich wollte das gleiche Anmerken, wie die junge Dame. Also sind die Draenei ein Dämonengeschlecht?“ Gyldor nickt. „Die Draenei und die heutigen Eredar teilen sich die Vorfahren. Sie sind so sehr Dämonengeschlecht wie wir Kaldoreigeschlecht.“ Vergorn hebt die Hand. Ilûvatar reibt sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Gyldor nickt Vergorn zu. Eliphas nickt. „Also, lag' ich mit meinem Verdacht richtig, wenn wir sie auslöschen sorgen wir für eine friedliche, bessere und eine dämonenbefreite Welt. Wir sollten sie ausmerzen.“ Gyldor sieht den Verlassenen ernst an. „Jemand der der Geissel näher steht als die Draenei den Eredar sollte seine Worte vieleicht mit Bedacht wählen.“ Vergorn sagt: „Ist das Wort Eredar, nicht im Grunde das Wort Draenei, nur eben in ihrer Muttersprache?“ Er legt den Kopf schief. „Ausserdem war doch Archimonde ein korrumpierter Eredar der Legion.“ Gyldor nickt. „Ich denke einiges erklärt sich wenn ich einfach weiter mache. Nein die Eredar waren zu dieser Zeit keine Dämonen. Was sie waren, war ein Volk mit starker Affinität zur Magie. Wenn die Legenden stimmen dann brachten sie es darin zu wahrer Meisterschaft und verstanden sich darauf ihre Magie mit Maschinen zu verbinden und mit ihrer ebenfalls meisterhaften Kunst Kristalle zu bearbeiten. Ich selbst habe vieles was ich heute erzähle gelesen auf Büchern wie aus Glas, mit leuchtenden Buchstaben.“ Miraley meint leise zu Vergorn. „Dann sind sie uns nicht unähnlich?“ Vergorn blickt zu Miraley und erwider leise: „Im Grunde könnte man sogar sagen, waren sie unseren Völkern einst sogar überlegen.“ „Sie schafften es sogar Schiffe zu erschaffen mit denen man durch die Sterne reisen konnte.“ Ilûvatar hebt die Hand. Gyldor nickt Ilûvatar zu. „Sterne? Ihr meint die Welten im Nether? Sie segelten oder flogen mit Schiffen durch den Nether? Technisch oder Magisch?“ '' Derallion fuchtelt mit der Hand in der Luft'' „Technisch und magisch, gebunden in Kristalle. Ob sie durch den Nether reisen konnten oder tatsächlich durch den Raum... da bin ich überfragt.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Die Aldor behaupten sie wären durch die Sterne mit den Naaru gereist.“ Gyldor nickt. „Das entspricht auch meinem Wissen, aber noch sind sie nicht aufgebrochen.“ „Was ich nicht unbedingt so glauben mag aber so wurde es mir von einem Aldor in Shattrath berichtet.“ Gyldor fährt fort. „Das Volk der Eredar hatte drei Führer. Ihre Namen wird fast jeder hier kennen, auch wenn dieser Zusammenhang erstaunen könnte. Weiß jemand einen der Namen oder mehrere?“ Eliphas hebt die knochige Hand. Enadrielle lauscht aufmerksam, ihre Ohrspitzen zucken. Hin und wieder schweift ihr Blick einen der Zuhörer. Gyldor nickt Eliphas zu. Vergorn, Derallion und Sarami heben ebenfalls die Hand. Eliphas ruft. „Archimonde!“ Bevor er noch raunt. ''„ …ob ich jetzt ein Sternchen, für gutes Benehmen bekomme?“ ''Sylbanerion flüstert sehr leise zu Ena. „Velen ist einer.“ Gyldor nickt. „In der Tat Archimonde der Zerstörer von Dalaran war einer davon.“ Gyldor nickt Vergorn zu. „Dann wären da noch Velen, ihr aktueller Führer und Kil'jaeden.“ „Richtig... einerseits der Eredarlord der fast unsere Heimat und alles andere verheert hätte... Und andererseits der Führer der Draenei der Allianz.“ Aeshlynn schaut etwas verwirrt drein. Sie zückt Zettel und Stift und beginnt mit Notizen, die Stirn immer noch gerunzelt. Rìku hebt eine Hand. Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor nickt Rìku zu. „Wenn man Archimonde und Kil'jaeden als die Zerstörer unserer Heimat hinstellt, sollte man Velen wenigstens die Ehre erweisen und ihn als Entzünder des Sonnenbrunnens betiteln. Oder nicht?“ Derallion hält weiter die Hand in die Luft. Sarami schmunzel über Rikus Worte. „Dafür sollte ich vieleicht erst einmal dazu kommen.“ Gyldor schmunzelt. „Mir scheint die Geduld der Zuhörer ist heute recht begrenzt.“ Er nickt Derallion zu. „Mir klingt das nicht besonders glaubhaft, was würde dann Velen daran hindern wenn er so mächtig wäre wie Archimonde uns alle zu vernichten? Er könnte vor der Armee der Allianz nach Orgrimmar laufen und es mit einem Fingerschnipsen vernichten?“ Rìku sagt: „Nur weil ich eine Faust ballen kann, muss ich euch damit nicht zwingend ins Gesicht schlagen, oder?“ „Vermutlich ist das nicht das was er will... oder aber genauso alt und genauso mächtig ist ein Unterschied“, antwortet Gyldor. Rìku schüttelt dann nur den Kopf. Miraley murmelt leise. „Er ist ein Prophet und kein Krieger.“ Derallion schnaubt. „Und sein Glaube hat dafür gesorgt dass sein Volk abgeschlachtet wurde wie Vieh? Ich glaube er hat vielleicht denselben Namen ist aber sicherlich nicht derselbe Draenei!“ „Was würdet ihr denn mit Archimondes Macht anstellen? Die Allianz vernichten?“ fragt Sarami. Vergorn sagt. „Außerdem bekamen die anderen beide noch zusätzliche Kräfte der Legion.“ Derallion runzelt die Stirn. „Ihr wollt nicht wissen was ich mit dieser Macht anstellen würde!“ Miraley blickt sich nach Derallion um, hebt eine Braue und schaut wieder nach vorne. „Kekse backen, Prinzessin?“ wirft der Verlassene ein. Gyldor hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich für meinen Teil bin recht überzeugt dass es die gleiche Person ist... aber Eure Zweifel seien Euch zugestanden. Ein Teil dieses Volkes trat die Flucht an, in ihren Schiffen weit weg von der Legion die sie nun als Verräter jagte.“ Eliphas hebt die knochige Hand. „Die Geschichte der Eredar hinter Kil'jeaden und Archimonde ist so bitter wie vorhersehbar. Sie machten ihre perverse Karriere und sind das was wir heute von ihren kennen und kannten.“ Gyldor nickt Eliphas zu. Derallion fragt. „Die mächtigsten Arkanisten die die Welt jemals gesehen hat?“ Vergorn muss bei den Worten Derallions leise. Rìku hebt seine Hand, wie es sich hier gehört, anstatt einfach dumm rein zurufen. Eryne stupst Derallion kurz in die Seite. '' ''Eliphas senkt die Hand. „Also, damit ich es richtig verstehe..das ganze Volk, bis auf ein kleiner Teil, wurde zu Dämonen und nicht nur das…einer der Führungsriege der Legion?“ „Das erzählt diese Geschichte. Natürlich sind auch an ihnen 25 Jahrtausende nicht einfach vorüber gezogen.“ „Steile Karriere oder tiefer Fall.“ Der Verlassene nickt lediglich abschließend und lauscht weiter. Gyldor nickt Rìku zu. Derallion zwinkert Eryne zu, aber immerhin ist er ruhig „Die Draenei sind meist ein Kopf größer als wir, die Eredar hingegen weitaus größer. Ist das auch Teil ihrer... 'Macht'?“ Eliphas raunt. „Oder, an der Ernährung?“ „Meine Vermutung ist dass das Verzerren eines Wesens zu einem Dämon einen ein Stück weit von körperlichen Schranken löst, vor allem bei dieser Machtfülle.“ Ilûvatar nickt leicht zustimmend, während er sich Notizen macht. Rìku nickt Gyldor zu. „Und ich denke und hoffe dass ein Kil'jeaden und ein Archimonde in ihrer Macht nicht beispielhaft für alle Eredar sind. Sylbanerion hebt die Hand. Gyldor seufzt und nickt Sylbarion zu. „Die Zerschlagenen. So heißt doch das Volk, das sich von der Dämonenherrschaft befreite, waren auch Eredar. Sie sind kleiner und waren wohl weniger mächtiger. Stimmt das?“ Enadrielle sieht zu Sylbanerion bei dessen Frage, dann blickt sie gespannt zu Gyldor. „In der Tat waren die Zerschlagenen Draenei... aber dazu kommen wir noch... hoffe ich...“ Gyldor schmunzelt. Sylbanerion nickt Gyldor zu. Derallion murmelt. „Außerdem war Archimonde doch nur normal groß und hat sich nur zum Angriff in einen Riesen verwandelt!“ Gyldor holt Luft. „Also waren einige der Eredar mit Velen auf der Flucht. Hinter ihnen eine schreckliche Macht die nach ihrer Vernichtung trachtete... aber nicht die einzige Macht im Kosmos. Das Volk der Naaru legte seine schützende Hand über die Flüchtlinge... nicht wörtlich.“ Ilûvatars interessiertes Stirnrunzeln wird nun zunehmend skeptischer. „Sie offenbarten sich Velen als Wesen des Lichts, die dem Wirken der Legion Einhalt gebieten wollten. Und in der Tat schützen sie die Flüchtlinge mit allem was ihnen zur Verfügung stand und ermöglichten es ihnen zu entkommen. Die Flüchtlinge gaben sich derweil einen neuen Namen: Draenei, was in ihrer Sprache so etwas bedeutet wie die Verstoßenen oder die Entwurzelten.“ Vergorn hebt eine Hand. „In dieser Zeit der Flucht und danach wuchsen Draenei und Naaru kulturell immer weiter zusammen, die Bande sind so stark dass sie kaum voneinander abzugrenzen sind.“ Gyldor nickt Vergorn zu. Aeshlynn schaut etwas ungläubig drein und hebt ihre Hand. Derallion und Phiadora heben ebenfalls die Hand. Vergorn räuspert sich. „Nun, eine alte Freundin, ebenfalls eine Eredar die noch von Argus stammte, erzählte mir einst, die Naaru wären das erste Mal vor der Legion bei ihnen gewesen um ihnen eine spezielle Art von Kristallen zu schenken, mit dem all das vorige angesprochene überhaupt möglich war.“ Gyldor schaut Vergorn eine ganze Weile einfach nur an. „Nun... Das mag stimmen oder auch nicht. Ich fürchte meine Freunde aus Argus sind leider recht... übersichtlich an Zahl.“ Derallion blickt zu Vergorn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der wohl nicht anders sein könnte als hätte er gerade von rosa Einhörnern mit Hasenpuschelschwänzen gesprochen. Sarami hebt ihren Arm. „Halten wir beides fest als mögliche Hergänge aus alten Legenden.“ Vergorn nickt sachte. ''„Ich kann auch nicht sagen das es stimmt, gebe ich doch nur das wieder, was mir einst erzählt worden ist.“ ''Gyldor schaut sich um. ''„Hm ich glaube... Aeshlynn?“ „Du sagtest, Draenei und Naaru seien kaum noch auseinanderzuhalten? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“ ''Gyldor schüttelt den Kopf. ''„Man erkennt einen Draenei als Draenei und einen Naaru als Naaru... aber kulturell sind sie kaum zu trennen. Glaube, Kultur, Wissen... sie teilen es sich.“ ''Derallion streckt die Hand so weit nach oben wie es ihm möglich ist Aeshlynn schaut nachdenklich. ''„Mh.“ ''Gyldor schaut zu Derallion. ''„Ja?“ ''Aeshlynn murmelt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Lichtwesen Raumschiffe bauen oder Waffen schmieden... aber gut.“ Phiadora hebt erneut die Hand und wackelt mit den Fingern aber sie redet nicht dazwischen. „Ist es nicht mehr so, dass die Draenei die Dienerrasse der Naaru sind, und diese der Adel oder zumindest die Herrscherkaste sind?“ „Hm... vieleicht zum Teil.“ Sylbanerion schüttelt entschieden den Kopf, sagt aber nichts. Sarami streck erneut ihren Arm. „Es gibt ein Gefälle, aber es ist nicht mit einem Verhältnis aus Herrscher und Beherrschtem zu vergleichen. Eher wie mit einem lebenden Idol, vieleicht wie Cenarius bei den Nachtelfen.“ Derallion sagt. „Also ich hatte in Shattratt immer den Eindruck der Naaru ist der Herrscher. „Das ist er, aber nicht alle Draenei bedienen ihn. Ich glaube Ihr wart die nächste.“ Gyldor nickt Phiadora zu. Derallion brummt ein Geräusch was wahrscheinlich nicht Zustimmung andeuten soll. Zasterpool schaut zu Gyldor. „Mit Naaru müsst ihr euch doch auskennen. Hat euer Volk nicht mal die Energie von diesem Lichtviehtypen abgesaugt?“ „Meine Frage zielt in die gleiche Richtung wie lange war der Zeitraum des zusammenwachsen es klingt so unglaubhaft.“ Gyldor nickt. „Um ehrlich zu sein das weiß ich nicht, auch wenn ich versucht habe es heraus zu finden. Mehrere Jahrtausende. So und die letzte in der Reihe.“ Gyldor nickt Sarami zu. „Gibt es denn noch andere Quell......“ Phidora bricht ab als die Nächste ihre Frage stellt. „Welchen Namen haben die Orcs für Draenor? Dieser Name scheint ja immerhin von den Draenei abzustammen, wie nennen also die Orcs ihre Heimat?“ „Velen selbst sollte es wissen, aber es ist schwer einen Termin zu bekommen.“ Gyldor schmunzelt. Eryne schmunzelt. Ilûvatar lacht leicht. „Das ist eine gute Frage... ich werde versuchen das herauszufinden. Viele Orcs sprechen nicht gerne davon und noch mehr sind zu jung um die alte Welt noch zu kennen. Also... wo war ich... achja.“ Gyldor räuspert sich. Derallion flüstert er leise. „Der gute Meister Herzblut ist heute ganz schön unkonzentriert.“ „In dieser Zeit wurde das Licht... oder dieses Licht ein bestimmender Teil ihrer Kultur, mindestens gleichwertig neben der Magie.“ Aeshlynn schaut zu Derallion an Eryne vorbei. "Er wird ja auch dauernd unterbrochen“, antwortet sie leise zurück. Eryne zischt ebenfalls in Derallions Richtung. „Er wird auch andauernd rausgebracht. Das merke selbst ich und ich lese nur die Hälfte.“ „Es entstand eine Priesterschaft der Naaru und es wurden Kämpfer ausgebildet die dieses Licht als Waffe führten, ähnlich wenn auch nicht identisch mit Paladinen. Die Lichtjünger der Draenei wissen nichts von den Tugenden, wenn nicht einer ihnen davon berichtet hat.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. Zasterpool murmelt. „Tugenden.... Pah.“ Ilûvatar schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und seufzt. „Aber die Ideale ihres Glaubens, die Lehren der Naaru, sind sehr leicht mit meinem Lichtglauben zu vereinbaren. Mäßigung, Geduld, Gnade...“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. Miraley seufzt kaum hörbar bei: „Geduld.“ „Ist es nicht so, dass die Draenei dann den echten Lichtglauben angehören? Immerhin haben sie das personifizierte Licht als Anführer? Und das ganz ohne Tugenden?“ Ilûvatars Kopf zuckt herum bei Derallions Worten, als könnte er nicht glauben was er da gehört hat. „Wieso sollte es einen echten und einen falschen Glauben geben?“ fragt Gyldor. „Nun würde ich an das Licht glauben und Ihr ebenso, unser Glaube würde sich aber unterscheiden. Dann erscheint euch das personifizierte Licht und mir nicht, ich würde wohl an mir zweifeln“, antwortet Derallion. Gyldor sagt. „Die Naaru sind nicht das personifizierte Licht, das hat keiner behauptet.“ Derallion schaut Gyldor an. „Habt Ihr euch die Naaru einmal angesehen?“ Gyldor sagt. „Die Draenei hatten im Gegenzug keinen Uther Lichtbringer an Bord. Ich denke die Frage lautet ganz anders...“ „Uther Lichtbringer ist ein Mensch, Adaal ist eine Säule aus Licht!“ wirft Derallion fast schon empört ein. Sarami hebt die Hand. „Und ich möchte es kurz machen, ich fürchte nicht jeder möchte so viel über das Licht hören heute.“ Rianelas schmunzelt. Ilûvatar scheint nun wieder ganz Ohr zu sein. „Ist es so dass das Licht bei uns geboren wurde weil sich Menschen Tugenden ausgedacht haben? Oder ist es so dass sich Menschen Tugenden erdacht haben um den Sinn einer Kraft zu begreifen die schon längst alles durchdrang.“ Ilûvatar murmelt. „Hm ... interessante Sichtweise ... blasphemisch aber interessant.“ „Und wenn das Zweite zutrifft dann kann das Licht überall wirken, ich fühle mich in der Scherbenwelt jedenfalls nicht verlassen. Und wenn das so ist, dann können sich an anderen Orten Wesen andere Gedanken machen als wir hier.“ Miraley flüstert zu Vergorn. „Das klingt logisch, nicht?“ Ilûvatar nickt Gyldor zu. Sarami senkt ihre Hand wieder und verwirft ihren Gedanken. „Gleichzeitig lehrt mich mein Glaube den Glauben anderer zu respektieren. Bei Trollen oder Zwergen ist das manchmal eine wahre Prüfung. Bei einem Draenei der Mäßigung und Mitgefühl predigt und es selbst lebt fällt es mir sehr sehr leicht.“ Sorentiel grinst leicht. Gyldor schaut fragend zu Iluvatar so als ob er eine Benotung erwartet. Ilûvatar nickt zustimmend, ja lächelnd und scheint zufrieden, nicht erfreut, aber zufrieden mit der Antwort. „Gut, brechen wir das nächste Kapitel an. Irgendwann fanden die Draenei eine neue Welt, die sie als neue Heimat wählten. Eine Welt der saftigen Wiesen, der reinen Quellen und voller Tiere. Sie war allerdings nicht unbewohnt, die Orcs bewohnten sie in Stämmen und Clans als Jäger und Nomaden. Den Legenden nach waren die Jahre des Zusammenlebens in den allermeisten Fällen entweder ein Nebeneinander oder ein Miteinander... ein gegeneinander war sehr selten.“ Ilûvatar nickt verstehend und notiert sich das. „Man handelte vieleicht hier und da aber im Großen und Ganzen ließ man sich einfach in Frieden. Die Draenei erbauten mächtige Städte in dieser neuen Welt. Shattrath das Zentrum der Naaru. Auchindoun eine riesige Begräbnisstätte. Und Karabor einen gewaltigen Tempel des Lichts, einen Ort der Heilung und Lehre. Über dem alten Sternenschiff wuchs mit der Zeit ein Berg. Und am Rande der Welt bauten sie eine Festung, die Festung der Stürme, um Wacht zu halten und sie in Zeiten der Not zu schützen, sollten sie wieder aller Hoffnung kommen. Wächter dieser Festung war ein Naaru der in Silbermond vieleicht der bekannteste von ihnen ist, kennt jemand seinen Namen?“ Ilûvatar hebt leicht die Hand. Gyldor nickt Ilûvatar zu. „M´uuru ... oder so ähnlich, die Aussprache ist etwas komplex.“ Gyldor nickt. „In der Tat. Es folgte also eine Zeit des Friedens und des Wachstums, doch wenig in dieser Welt ist für ewig. Irgendwann wurden sie auch dort gefunden von Kil'jeaden und der brennenden Legion, immer noch schäumend vor Hass auf ihr Brudervolk. Nun ist der Weg Kil'jeadens soweit wir wissen der des Manipulators und Verführers. So nahm er nicht selbst Rache an den Draenei sondern wählte die Orcs als Werkzeug. Er verführte die Schamanen und diese verteilten die Verderbnis wie eine Seuche.“ Ilûvatar hebt die Hand. Sarami hebt ebenfalls die Hand. „Die Orcs wurden zu blutgierigen Berserkern, wie wir sie auch schon erlebt haben.“ Enadrielle richtet sich ein wenig auf, lauscht weiterhin aufmerksam. Gyldor nickt Ilûvatar zu. „Ihr wollt also wirklich dieses Ammenmärchen glauben, dass die Orcs ein nettes Völkchen waren und verführt worden? Es erscheint ja fast so, als wäre hinter allem Bösen in der Schöpfung die Legion zu finden.“ Derallion nickt. „Ich stimme dem Magister zu, niemand kann sich zu 100% verändern nur weil Ihm etwas eingeflüstert wird.“ Gyldor antwortet. „Ich bin bereit zu glauben, dass sie ein netteres Völkchen waren... oder dass sie zumindest Grenzen wahrten.“ Aeshlynn wirft ein. „100% dürften auch nicht nötig sein. Vermutlich reicht weniger... und dann geht es bergab.“ „Ich glaube sie waren nicht stark genug darum waren sie friedlich und erst als sie genug Stärke hatten...“ Derallion lässt den Rest des Satzes verklingen. Gyldor fährt fort. „Die Draenei sagen die Orcs haben sich nach langer Zeit des Friedens wie eine Bestie erhoben... und sie haben keinen Grund zu lügen. Vieleicht waren sie auch vorher schon eine Kriegerkultur, doch jetzt führten sie auch Krieg.“ „Ihr wolltet auch etwas sagen?“ Gyldor nickt Sarami zu. Sarami nickt. „Eher etwas zu dem Thema Verderbnis. Handelt es sich dabei um etwas wie die Seuche? Wurde ihre Welt zu so etwas wie die Narbe?“ „Es ist anders in diesem Fall. Die Untoten der Geissel haben sich nicht freiwillig angeschlossen, sie waren Sklaven. Das mögen die Orcs zeitweise auch gewesen sein, doch sie haben sich freiwillig in die Knechtschaft begeben, aus Unwissenheit oder Gier. Die Verderbnis der Orcs hat sich auch nicht über Korn oder Luft verbreitet sondern sie wurde weiter gegeben von den Hexenmeistern der Orcs.“ Eliphas 's leere Augenhöhlen sind auf dem Sprechenden gerichtet, man kann den Kiefer kurz klackern hören. „Die Geisselseuche war eher etwas wie eine Naturgewalt, auch wenn sich meine Zunge verknoten will dabei das Wort Natur zu verwenden. Das Verderben der Orcs lässt sich nur passend als Frevel bezeichnen. Die Orcs fielen also in Raserei über die Draenei her. Die Geschichten sagen dass von zehn Dreabei acht erschlagen wurden. Auchindoun lag in Trümmern, Shattrath in Schutt und Asche. Der Tempel von Karabor wurde entweiht und zum Herz des Schattenrates der die Horde lenkte.“ Sarami murmelt leise. „Dann hatten sie ja immer noch mehr Glück als wir.“ „Seitdem hat er viele Herren gehabt aber der Name blieb derselbe, der schwarze Tempel.“ Aeshlynn zieht die Beine eng an die Brust und umklammert sie mit den Armen. „Wer fliehen konnte versuchte die Festung der Stürme zu erreichen und einige schafften es auch und waren in vorläufiger Sicherheit bei dem Naaru M'uru.“ Sarami hebt ihren Arm. „Andere schlugen sich in die Wildnis und degenerierten auf eigentümliche Art und Weise durch die dämonischen Kräfte. Sie wurden zu Zerschlagenen und Verlorenen.“ Gyldor nickt Sarami zu. „Das klingt so als ob die Naaru diesmal eine sehr passive Rolle einnahmen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Beitrag bei der Flucht vor den Eredar. Ich denke die Wahrheit ist überraschend simpel: sie sind weder allmächtig noch allwissend. Sie hätten doch IRGENDWAS tun können, oder nicht?“ Sylbanerion hört weiterhin gespannt zu. „In der Tat währte der Zustand von Shattrath aber nicht lange, die Naaru erstarkten dort erneut und bauten die Stadt wieder auf zu einer Zuflucht, zu dem Shattrath wie wir es heute kennen. Fakt ist... sie haben nichts getan um es zu verhindern...“ Rìku hebt die Hand. „Dass sie es nicht wollten will ich ihnen nicht unterstellen.“ Gyldor nickt Rìku zu. „Woher wollen wir wissen was sie taten? Wären die Naaru nicht da gewesen, wären vielleicht nicht 8 aus 10 gestorben, sondern alle. Wie M'uru zeigte ist ihre Macht begrenzt.“ „In der Tat, so wollte ich das auch sagen.“ Derallion wirft ein. „Vielleicht wie Velen, statt die Orcs zu verdampfen haben sie zugesehen wie alle niedergemacht wurden!“ Rìku nickt Gyldor zu und schnauft dann leicht. „Die Geschichte der Orcs danach ist uns nur zu bekannt, als die Draenei weg waren wurde das Tor geöffnet damit sie ihren Blutdurst hier stillen konnten, aber das soll nicht heute das Thema sein. Entscheidend ist noch dass die Hexenmeister der Orcs schließlich in ihrem Wahn die ganze Welt in Stücke rissen und daraus die Scherbenwelt machten.“ Aeshlynn hebt ihre Hand. „Die Draenei in der Festung der Stürme überstanden diese Katastrophe unbeschadet.“ Gyldor nickt Aeshlynn zu. „Wie konnten sie eine ganze Welt so zerstören? Und …hier gibt es auch Hexenmeister. Kann sich so etwas wiederholen?“ Enadrielle seufzt leise. „Da bin ich überfragt.“ Miraley hebt die Hand hoch in die Luft. „Ich hatte immer gehofft die Orcs sind klüger geworden, doch die letzten Monate haben Zweifel geweckt.“ Gyldor nickt Miraley zu. „Ich denke, dass so etwas immer wieder passieren kann. Gib jemanden Macht und du erkennst den wahren Charakter. Nennt mich pessimistisch, ab er ich glaube sowas kann immer wieder geschehen, angefangen mit einer kleinen Schar im Dunklen.“ Gyldor nickt nachdenklich. „Mit diesen Worten würde ich heute den Unterricht enden lassen und an einem anderen Tag weiterführen. Scheinbar ist das Interesse sehr groß.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll.